


До Пиеты далеко

by Kitahara



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dark, F/M, Group Sex, PWP, Rating: NC17, нецензурная лексика, смерть второстепенных персонажей
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: «Черт побери! – воскликнула герцогиня» (с).
Relationships: Isley (Claymore)/Original Female Character(s), Rigaldo (Claymore)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	До Пиеты далеко

**Author's Note:**

> мат, вуайеризм, групповой секс, секс в состоянии опьянения, смерть персонажей. Фик написан на конкурс "Фэндомная Битва", проходивший на сайте diary.ru с июля по ноябрь 2011 года, и во многом является результатом обсуждения командного фанона. Образы персонажей продолжают аналогичные из фика Медички Шани "Короли и вассалы".

«Еб твою мать, - мрачно подумал Ригальдо. – Наверняка где-то есть место, где люди иногда трахаются трезвые».  
Глубокое умозаключение и мрачность дались ему с трудом, и на этой высокой ноте мыслительные потенции покинули Ригальдо окончательно.  
Он сидел на краю кровати, опираясь на левую руку, чтобы не завалиться набок, а правой вцепившись в волосы сосущей ему проститутки, и с упрямством, достойным лучшего применения, концентрировал внимание на своих растопыренных пальцах. Пальцы нагло выебывались: то превращались в какую-то туманную ласту, то вдвое умножались в количестве.  
Шлюха сосала с толком, вдумчиво и обстоятельно. В самом начале мероприятия «а не пойти ли нам наверх» Ригальдо вообще сомневался, что у него встанет без активации силы йома. С активацией силы йома. С божьей помощью. Вообще как-нибудь.  
А гляди-ка.  
Самодовольство встало одновременно с членом.  
Девочка с шустрым язычком трудилась. Было приятно.  
Но пиздец как скучно.  
Ригальдо тихонько, чтобы таки не упасть, повернул голову налево и скосил глаза на профиль сидящего рядом Исли.  
Тонкий, мать его, профиль излучал блаженство, умиротворение и - о боже - легкую иронию. Глаза Исли были закрыты, и длинные ресницы прямо-таки трепетали от удовольствия.  
На хую у владельца этой неземной красоты задорно скакала вторая девка. Сиськи ее, вполне себе товарного вида, подпрыгивали в такт.  
Левый сосок проститутки завораживающе описывал короткую дугу вверх-вниз.  
Ригальдо засмотрелся.  
\- Господин, - его настойчиво пошлепали по колену. – Господин!  
\- А? – Ригальдо оторвался от гипнотического зрелища и попытался сфокусироваться на поднятом к нему лице.  
Черты девушки расплывались. А грудь второй и лицо Исли – почему-то, напротив, виделись в подробностях…  
\- Господин, я что-то делаю не так? – усталый шепот оторвал его от безуспешной попытки понять, в чем тут подвох.  
\- Продолжай, - сосредоточившись, выдал Ригальдо. Ужасно длинное и сложное слово, мать его.  
Шлюха вздохнула и послушно обхватила губами его по-прежнему образцово стоящий член. Ригальдо вернулся к созерцанию композиции слева.  
Движения второй девушки за то время, что он отвлекся, стали быстрее, она обхватила Исли за шею и нагнулась к его губам, но тот, запрокинув голову, уклонился от поцелуя.  
Ригальдо это почему-то очень понравилось.  
Волосы Исли мазнули по простыни, он сильно толкнулся бедрами навстречу неистовствующей барышне и вдруг, вслепую протянув руку, безошибочно нашел ладонь Ригальдо и крепко ее сжал.  
От неожиданности Ригальдо содрогнулся всем телом, со свистом втянул воздух и, вцепившись в простыню, кончил в рот истосковавшейся шлюхе.  
Девушка закашлялась и сплюнула на пол.  
\- Слава богу, - пробормотала она, вытирая губы ладонью.  
Ригальдо несколько раз моргнул. Кажется, «умное» тело собрало весь алкоголь в одной жидкости – в той, что теперь белой лужицей украшала половицы, – и выплеснуло его одним махом.  
Ригальдо стремительно трезвел – и ни капли этому не радовался.  
Пальцы Исли, все еще сжимающие его руку, оказались холодными и твердыми.  
Бабы - страшненькими.  
Простыни – несвежими.  
Жизнь – дерьмом.  
Сбросив ладонь Исли, Ригальдо наклонился к «своей» девушке шею и с хрустом свернул ей шею.  
И краем глаза успел заметить, как Исли схватил сидящую на нем проститутку за плечо, отодвинул на расстояние вытянутой руки – и потом… потом его рука показалась у девушки за спиной, и в ладони все еще билось окровавленное сердце.

\- Не советую тебе разгуливать по улицам днем, - сказал Исли.  
Ригальдо провел кончиками пальцев по зеркалу – и запачкал щеку своего отражения кровью.  
Зеркало было огромное, можно было рассмотреть себя почти по пояс, оценивая все произошедшие изменения. Отвратительный шрам на животе, похожий на сросшиеся бледные губы, исчез, бесследно разгладился, а волосы – все волосы – снова почернели.  
Ригальдо заглянул себе в глаза – и тут же перевел взгляд на Исли. В зеркале в подробностях было видно, как, сидя на кровати, Номер Один слизывает кровь со своего запястья. Выходило это у него как-то задумчиво, отрешенно – не страшно и не пошло.  
Глаза у Исли теперь были светло-карие. А у Ригальдо почему-то остались серебряными – как отметина, как вечный знак его неудачливости.  
Стало обидно до воя.  
\- Зачем ты притащил меня сюда, Номер Один? – холодно спросил Ригальдо. – Обязательно было устраивать эту комедию?  
Исли вытянул ногу, подцепил валяющиеся на полу штаны, потянул их к себе. Встал, не стесняясь своей наготы, и принялся одеваться.  
Ригальдо поймал себя на том, что пялится на его член, и быстро отвел глаза.  
\- Я сказал тебе напиться, пустить алкоголь в кровь – ты напился. Я сказал тебе устроить оргию – ты устроил. Я сказал тебе, что подам знак убить – и ты убил, - Исли говорил медленно, с расстановкой. Ригальдо посмотрел на него снова: Исли уже успел надеть рубашку и теперь стоял посреди комнаты, в нескольких шагах позади. Он улыбался. – Мне было интересно знать, насколько далеко простираются границы твоей клятвы верности. И, должен признать, ты… удивляешь меня.  
Ригальдо сжал кулаки.  
\- Выдохни, - доброжелательно посоветовал Исли. – Если хочешь, доешь. Я жду тебя внизу.  
Когда двери за ним закрылись, Ригальдо размахнулся и саданул кулаком по зеркалу.  
Оно осыпалось крупными осколками, и в каждом отразились симметрично уложенные на кровать проститутки – обе с безобразными сквозными ранами вместо левой груди.  
Ригальдо подошел и, брезгливо приподняв за щиколотку ногу одной из девушек, достал из-под кровати свои сапоги.

В темноте он следовал за Исли, глядя на его белые волосы, полностью закрывающие спину.

Ригальдо не понял, в какой момент они с Номером Один остались последними мужчинами-воинами, не понял, когда все, с кем они начинали, оказались по ту сторону фронта.  
Он не заметил, как «пробудился», бросив свой обычный вызов в последний раз. Деревья вдруг стали удивительно низкими, и смотреть на все в такой перспективе было очень странно и любопытно. Люди уменьшились втрое. Они кричали, когда Ригальдо с интересом прижимал их лапой, чтобы, ковырнув когтем, удостовериться, что люди не поменялись внутри, раз так измельчали снаружи.  
Он небрежно отбросил напавшего Исли. Один раз, второй и третий. Отбрасывал и отбрасывал, не замечая, что меч Исли наносит ему раны: они почти мгновенно заживали.  
Зато Ригальдо в подробностях рассмотрел, как «пробудился» Номер Один. Рассмотрел его копыта, его железную броню и его оружие – меч и арбалет, – сросшееся с правой рукой, будто Исли таким родился.  
Он и родился, если подумать.  
Когда превращение закончилось, Исли стал на руинах города, удивленно разглядывая плоды своих трудов.  
И тогда Ригальдо понял, что теперь ему приходится запрокидывать голову, чтобы посмотреть Номеру Один в лицо.  
И что это навсегда, потому что так высоко Ригальдо никогда не допрыгнуть.


End file.
